The present invention relates to a bingo card holding and marking device.
The bingo card holding and marking device of the invention retains a plurality of bingo cards in position to permit marking thereof with a marker or via a dauber. A bingo player is thus enabled to play a plurality of bingo cards simultaneously without losing his or her place, and without misplacing or losing any of the bingo cards. The holding and marking device of the invention is also usable to play games similar to bingo, using similar playing cards.
The bingo card holding and marking device comprises a transparent plastic sheet consisting of an acetate material with an adhesive coating for covering the faces of the bingo cards. The cards are releasably secured to a backing plate via an adhesive coating on the backing plate. The transparent acetate sheet has a plurality of circular holes formed therethrough for accommodating a dauber to mark the numbers on the cards, or in which markers are placed to indicate the called numbers on the various bingo cards.
The punched holes are large enough to enable the dauber to easily fit therethrough and thereby reduce the probability of marking the transparent sheet during the marking of the number. A preferred embodiment of the device of the invention is of sufficient size to cover eight bingo cards or eight special playing cards, simultaneously.